Bending Alchemy
by coolnate1996
Summary: Avatar the last air bender crossover with Full Metal Alchemist. A lightning bender gets transported into the world of Alchemy because of using lighting during a Earth Pole switch. I will probably be making this M-rated due to swearing in later chapters. I suck at summaries!


**Ok, I know I had said that I would get this up about a week ago…. But let me tell you why I didn't.**

**I didn't like how I had written it. BTW this is my 6th rewrite of this chapter… also I had a bunch of shit happen in my life so yea... And also I went camping over the weekend so I wasn't even able to work on the chapter.**

**And now without any other interruptions… The story!**

**BTW The pronunciation of the Main Character's name is Ti-Sus.**

* * *

"Good morning bro." Komen said.

"Morning" I said lazily.

"So what are you going to do today, since we aren't supposed to bend?"

I looked at my brother irritatedly "Komen, why can't we use bending today?"

"Because The Avatar told us not to."

"Any reason why he said not to?" I said flatly.

"I remember him mentioning something about the Earth's Poles are switching today."

"I don't see why we shouldn't bend." I said irritatedly. "Let's just go outside and shoot lightning at each other."

"Tisus, I don't want to bend today." He said emotionlessly.

"And why not?" I said expecting that answer.

He looked at me angrily and said, "Because the Avatar said not to!"

"I know that's not the reason! You just don't like to bend." I said flatly.

"What's wrong with not wanting to bend?" He responded.

"Everything is wrong with it! A bender should like to bend instead of not bending like a non-bender." I started heading for the front door.

"Whatever, I'm still not going to bend today so just deal with it." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

As I was walking out the front door I responded, "Whatever, I'll be back around 5 in the afternoon." I closed the door on my way out. I didn't need to tell him where I was going; he knows where I like to spend my time.

I started walking through the village headed towards the mountains. It was a nice day outside for a change; the usual weather for the town is a dark and stormy lightning storm. Lightning doesn't bother me; I come from a long line of pure blooded fire and lightning benders. I don't like to brag about being pureblooded, but I just happen to know that I'm stronger and more skilled with lightning than a normal lightning or fire bender.

I entered the town center, which is basically a giant market area. There were a bunch of different shops, but I wasn't in the mood for stopping by at one of the normal shops. I kept walking a few blocks into the market area and took a right down an alley. I took a left when the path split into two paths, and then another right, and came in front of a door. I knocked the secret knock; "nock, nock, tap, nock, tap, nock, nock, tap." A girl about the age of 17 opened the door a crack. She recognized who I was and opened the door the rest of the way so that I could come inside.

I walked inside of the dusty old secret shop and closed the door behind me. After I had closed the door the shop owner, Jolly Jibs, welcomed me. "Hey if it isn't good old Tisus. How ya feeling little dude." I responded, "Hey JJ, I'm feeling alright. I just wanted to stop by to see if you had anything that I might be interested in buying." "Oh you're here to buy something for once?" "Yeah, I'm heading up to the mountains so I figured I might want to look around the shop for something." "Alrighty then! Let's see what I've got in stock for you today. Um, are you looking for anything in particular, or would you like some random item?" "Hmmm, do you have anything that would work with lightning?" "Hmm, lighting… I might… OH YEAH!" He said as he snapped his fingers. "I've got the perfect thing." He went into the back and grabbed a small rubber box and brought it over to me. "This would be the perfect thing if you're looking for lightning." He pulled out a pair of very white gloves. "These are a very rare pair of gloves. The wearer of them can shoot lightning without charging even if they were a non-bender. I don't have any idea what the symbol on them means, but I do know that if you clap your hands together before you release a bolt of lightning, it amplifies the electric bolt tenfold." "That's pretty interesting. How much would you like for them?" "Well I'd say that they are worth 25 gold coins." "Twenty-five thousand coins sounds like a pretty good price for these gloves." I gave him the 25 gold coins and then put the gloves on. I headed for the door. "Have a great day Tisus!" "I'll see you around JJ." I said as I walked out the door.

I got back to the main street and started to walk towards the mountains again. I looked around on my way and saw a street performer using fire bending to show amazing control with fire. I smiled remembering when I could use fire bending. But that was a long time ago. I had gotten into a huge explosion because of my bending when I was younger. I had lost my ability to fire bend, yet I could still lightning bend. My brother could still fire bend and redirect lightning, but he couldn't create lightning. I guess my brother got the fire bending in the bloodline, while I got the lighting bending side of it.

* * *

**BACKSTORY TIME!**

I was 7 and a half years old when it happened.

I was walking down a street, around 7 o'clock on a Friday night, when a group of thugs came running towards me. I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could to try and escape them. I couldn't run fast enough though and one of them tackled me to the ground while the other 5 stood around me. They looked like bodybuilders so I knew I was in for a major beatdown, if I even survived. One of the guys threw me over their shoulder and carried me, with the other guys following behind, into a electrical factory. Once we all were inside the factory, two of them closed the giant doors so that no one would know about what was going on in the inside.

Two of them used their metal bending and tied both of my wrists to the cold metal wall. The guy that had tackled me, and brought me inside of the building, stood in from of me with an evil grin on his face. He started talking to me, but I don't remember anything that he had said. After he finished talking, he started to pound me with his fists relentlessly. After about maybe a minute, he stopped punching me. The two metal benders released me from the metal binds, and I dropped to the floor. They all started laughing at me because I hadn't fought back at all. They threatened to do this to everyone that was in my family. My eyes went small thinking about what could happen to my family. They started to walk away, my guess was to go do what they said that they would do.

I stood up, staggering a little when I was back on my feet. I decided to be extremely bold. "Is that all you've got?" The leader turned on his heels and spoke. "You really want another beatdown kid. Well then I'll make sure you don't survive this one!" He said as he lunged towards me. I brought my right fist forward and shot a fireball at him. He didn't expect this so he took the brunt of the attack and flew backwards onto the ground. He snapped his fingers and told the others to kill me.

Three of them came at me at one time, the metal benders earth bended me into the air while the other guy used water bending to throw me against the wall. I used a fire blast to stop the water from hitting me. The last member of the team threw a huge blast of fire at me. I grabbed it and spun in a front flip with amazing speed and came down to the ground slamming the fireball into the ground, making it explode out in all directions. The fire bender controlled the explosion, so when it exploded the fireblast went about five feet away from me in all directions and then came crashing back into me and then exploding back out in all directions. The flames activated the plant and electricity flew everywhere. The blast made the giant doors fly off their hinges and into the street. Everyone was out cold on the ground, including me, when the police arrived.

I woke up in a hospital room. I wasn't bandaged at all surprisingly. I saw my brother sitting in the chair beside the bed, with a look of sorrow on his face. "Hey bro." I said weakly. "Hey. You survived without a scratch. But.." He trailed off. "But what?" I said with worry. "What happened?" He replied with a shaky voice, getting shakier as he continued speaking. "The doctors said that I should be the one to break the bad news to you. Yes you survived without a scratch. But… you..you can't fire bend anymore." I looked at him with extreme shock all over my face. "Wha..What do you mean?" "You can't use fire bending anymore." "Oh." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I felt a tear fall down my cheek with much more to follow.

"But I do have some good news." "What would that be?" I said with tears still staining my eyes. "You can lightning bend."

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

I started to reach the outskirts of the city. I kept walking when I got to the edge of the city until I got to the path that led to the mountains. I stood at the base of the mountain path and looked up towards the summit. I started my assent up to the summit. Along the way up I saw a bunch of flowers lining the path. They were mostly unique flowers; I couldn't tell what kind they were though, but they were still pretty. Eventually I got up to the summit. Since it was still early in the morning I sat down and meditated for a few hours.

I felt a shift of energy and stood up quickly, taking a fighting stance. I looked all around myself. I didn't see anyone. "Is anyone there?" I questioned loudly. I didn't get a response. I started to charge up on electricity just in case someone was there thinking about attacking me while I wasn't looking. All of a sudden a wall of energy appeared in front of me. I quickly clapped my hands together, to amplify the electric blast, and slapped them against the wall of energy. The second I did that the electricity I had stored up ejected from my hands and into the energy wall. At the same time the energy wall turned into a giant gate with electricity on its outline. The gate opened into an empty blackness. A bunch of eyes appeared in the darkness and hands reached out and grabbed onto my limbs and pulled me into the darkness. The gate closed and disappeared.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Please R&R.**

**Also this chapter is not complete yet. There is a 2nd part to it and that will be uploaded hopefully later this week. **

**Oh also I am in need of some OC's. Please PM me your OC info.**

**OC INFO NEEDED: Name (First and Last), Age, Gender, Type of person (creative, sneaky, smart, dumb, etc. Alchemy specialized in (what type of alchemy do they use or know how to use).**

**Thanks for the support everyone!**


End file.
